GE locomotive diesel engines are susceptible to short period bursts of high visible smoke levels during throttle notch changes, (speed and load fluctuations).
During these throttle notch changes, the loading demands on the engine are such that the combustion fuel/air ratio is extremely rich, thus creating the situation where the fuel is inefficiently burned resulting in high levels of visible smoke from the locomotive's exhaust muffler or stack.